The invention relates to a housing for an electronic circuit. A housing of this type is known from DE-PS 25 46 334. The housing has an interior cooling frame on which a printed circuit board is fixed. The cooling frame has chambers, and a base located above the printed circuit board, which accommodate the components which are heated to a significant extent. The construction of the housing, in particular that of the cooling frame is somewhat complicated since the cooling frame has a special shape. For this reason, this arrangement is comparatively expensive. Moreover, improved heat dissipation of heat generated in the power components is needed, since the thermal conduction paths are relatively long.